Teenage Mutant Ninja Twins
by mistysherwood1
Summary: So they're teenagers, one with acne and the other with terrible stretch marks. They're also mutants, that first one with acne has spots to cover the inconvenience and the second ones stretch marks were just her stripes. And these girls are ninja's, cool right? Even better, they're twins... What's with the awkward silence? That wasn't interesting enough? Shut up and read it already.


A consistent tapping echoed in the small room as Thing One paced the small room. It seemed to be upset about the disappearance of Thing Two. I think the Aliens took Thing Two while I was taking a nap. Getting kidnapped was getting so tiring these days.

I had recently become a personal trainer, but that meant I had to get fit. Granted I shouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place, but who knew the Kraang had stupid gas grenades? I certainly didn't.

"Do you have to pace? Your negative anxiety is ruining my aura." I decided to pipe up to Thing One. She glanced at me then let out a sigh.

I watched her pace once more before sitting down on her cot opposite of mine. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

I chuckled, leaning back slightly as I watched her do the same. Where her movements seemed elegant, mine were awkward. Then again everything about me was awkward, I didn't need her to tell me that.

"And why is that, Thing One? I'm not in a negative mood and my aura is perfect, just like the rest me." It might've been a bit of an exaggeration, but I'm pretty sure Thing One didn't care in the slightest.

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm going to kill you if you keep talking."

I didn't know how she was able to intimidate me, she was shorter than me for christ's sake. She also had pepperoni all over her face in the form of none other than teenager acne.

She seemed to have grown bored in my silence, her eyes were shut as if in deep thought or mediation. I'd watched the girls meditate plenty during kidnappings and even in midst of a big fight so I didn't have much doubt about what the girl was doing.

"So, you're a ninja?"

I watched the girl slowly smirk, though her eyes didn't open. "You could say that."

"But you're also a teenager." She once again didn't open her eyes, but her smirk slowly fell. "I know some kids with similar skill set, except they really like the term 'ninja'. You could even call me one as well, if you wanted to."

"I doubt you could hurt a fly, and not because you don't have the guts."

"Are you insulting me? Because I was just trying to make conversation."

This time I made an impact, though I instantly regretted my actions when I saw her eyes open. They were narrowed into slits, but they glowed amber color. The tips of her hair seemed to rise slightly as the small strands began to glow an amber as well.

This did not terrify me, I'd watched April's eyes glow every now and then and that didn't scare me. What scared me was the menacing growl that seemed to emit from her throat.

She stood in one swift motion and approached me, now towering over me in the small bed. "Do you know how to shut up, or is it just not on your radar? Because ripping out your throat and watching the blood drain from your body as your eyes lose their light is very much on my radar."

I didn't know how to respond, she didn't insist that I don't talk like five seconds ago but come on, it's me we're talking about. I have to say something, I just didn't know what to tell her.

So instead I sat there and watched as her anger melted away into amusement. She laughed, backing up and collapsing onto her bed. "I forget how easy it is to scare humans."

Again I said nothing.

Time seemed to go on forever in this small cell. I didn't know how long I had been in here, but I knew Thing One and Thing Two had been trapped much longer than I. I had just shown up when they dragged Thing Two away. She had gone kicking and screaming, she had quite the voice.

I heard the familiar echoes of her screams, indicating they were bringing her back alive. The sound alone had Thing One excited, she stood up and peeked through the small peep hole. Not a second later the door opened, revealing two guards with Thing One in between.

They dropped her with little care, she dropped to the ground with a huff. She growled at the guards as they left, her blonde curls were scattered in a way that made her look dangerous.

She looked like a wild animal, just like her sister had.

The conclusion was obvious, but why would the Kraang put me in a cell with them. Unless they were planning on doing something similar to moi.

"Oh shit, so you guys are mutants, right?" I asked, jumping up as I watched Thing One help Two stand.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Thing One mumbled.

"Who the hell are you?" Thing Two seemed a little less patient than Thing One. Then again, Thing One had time to get used to me, I guess.

I took a hesitant step back before answering Thing Two. "Well, hi, my name's June and the Kraang seem to have kidnapped me as well. I don't know what they did to you two, but I don't want to be mutated so either of you got any bright idea's?"

Now they both laughed, Two fell back onto the ground due to her laughter.

"I'll take that as a no."

Two simply shook her head. "Trust me, we've got plenty of options for 'escape'. The real question here is, is it worth it?"

I stared at the two, watching as Thing One carried the other over to the cot. "I'm sorry, but what does that mean?"

"It means that we are here by choice, dumbass."

"Hey, that's not a very nice word. I prefer the term 'dimwit'." I snapped, glancing from them to the door. "Why do you stay here if they do obvious tests that you don't like?"

Neither girl answered. Instead they both just seemed to ignore me, as if I hadn't said a word.

I was going to yell at them, believe me. I was going to yell and scream and be a pain in their behinds, but the door leading to the outside opened once more.

A woman appeared, her black hair cascaded down her back in controlled curls. "Glad to see you're all awake." She spoke, her voice light and familiar. I frowned as I watched her enter, the door shutting behind her.

She ignored me and walked to the girls, a smirk on her face. "The tests came back and I think you are ready."

Thing Two stood up tall. "Are you sending us on a mission?"

The woman glanced to me, then back to the girls. "Of course, but you're going to need her."

"Who even is she?" Thing One asked.

"June Wong, daughter of the most cruel business man in the United States and soon to be CEO of Wong Corp. She is worth a lot of money, and ultimately a great asset to us."

I chuckled. "Actually it's my brother Cole who's going to be CEO, you see Mom and Dad don't trust me all that much because they think I'm still practically a child, even though I'm eighteen." None of them looked amused by my statement, it didn't really matter all that much.

Asami was right, I was still worth a lot of money if they wanted to make a deal with my father.

Asami, that's who this was. I'd almost forgotten about the devil spawn, she hadn't poked her head from underground in a while. It'd been months since we'd spotted her.

By 'we' I mean myself and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of New York. The protectors if you will, they'd become increasingly popular though I doubt anyone would know I'm involved or any of the other humans they hang with.

"Are we using her as bait or are we trading her for ransom?" Thing Two asked, stepping around Asami to take a closer look at me.

"Later, for now I want you both to come with me." There was no room for argument, and neither girl was willing to give up their 'mission'. Both girls left, leaving me alone in my small cell once more.

I waited and waited.

Time didn't exist anymore, good thing for me because the four walls around me were starting to drive me crazy. Now that I was alone with my thoughts the emptiness seemed to consume me.

The door opened once more, allowing me to exit. I was lead by two guards to a relatively large room. I noticed the girls were standing in the middle of it, they seemed to have changed.

Literally, they now wore all leather, looking much better on them than the bland white gowns had. I assumed it was because of the tests, but as the guards lead me towards the center of the room I grew stiff.

The machine had what looked to be a seat for someone to sit in, and something told me I would be the one sitting.

I glanced towards the girls. "Hey, can you by chance tell me what's going on?"

Thing One grinned. Her fiery hair was now tied back in a pony and her terrible acne was now covered in black spots, all of her skin seemed to be covered in what looked to be cheetah spots. "You see, we were mutated by this machine. What we're going to do now is lure your friends out by threatening to mutate you."

"But don't worry, it'll be a mutation like ours. You'll be able to control what other people see." Thing Two began to smirk wickedly. "They won't know about the animalistic hunger that lurks beneath."

I glanced at the machine. "You see, that's just not gonna work. I'm gonna be a fashion designer, that means everyone will see my face. I can't afford to make any mistakes that could be noticed and this-"

"Is not your choice." I glanced at Asami, she stood tall and proud as always. As if she wasn't a murderer. "We kidnapped you, you're our prisoner."

"And the turtles when come running when they see this." Thing one was quick, I barely saw the flash before an image was shoved into my face. It was me sitting in the chair.

It took me a moment to realize I was now sitting in the chair.

"Holy shit, you're as fast as a cheetah. If I wasn't about to have my life ruined this would be so cool." I muttered, looking at my now cuffed hands.

"Don't think of it as ruined," Asami spoke, stepping closer. "We're just giving you a little parting gift."

"Go to hell." Those were the last words I dared speak to her. She knew what she did, but she didn't regret it. That I couldn't really respect, not to mention she was a monster.

As time went on I noticed less and less Kraang in the room, they were trying to evacuate the building. Once I was alone with the girls again I knew I had to at least try to talk to them.

"Are you scared of the turtles?" Thing One raised her brow at me. "I mean, unless you are confident enough in your abilities."

"They're not turtles anymore." Thing Two wasn't facing me or Thing One, she seemed to be brooding with her arms crossed over her chest. "They're just teenagers."

"Actually they're also ninja's." Thing One added, earning a glare from Thing Two.

"It doesn't matter, they're no match for us so no, we aren't scared of them. The Kraang might be, or maybe they're scared of us." I watched as she looked me over. "Didn't think of that one, did you, all the carnage we could cause."

"You're not going to kill them."

"What makes you say that?"

I smirked, finally feeling smart. Well, Cole always told me I was smart, I just never believed him. "Because I'm assuming Asami wants them for herself. She wants revenge for what they did to her mother, right?"

Neither one said anything, further proving my point.

"Besides, I doubt they'd come for me."

"Why do you say that?" I didn't answer, and they didn't push.

I couldn't tell them the truth, they wouldn't care either way. The turtles and I hadn't been close before, it was my girls that had brought me into this world.

All four of them had become strong warriors up until their last breaths.

They'd died together, something that at the time I had wanted as well. When Vixen came we knew, we had thought we were prepared. We weren't.

Vixen, Asami's mother, had ambushed us. She was alone, but she was able to kill all four of them and almost killed the boys as well. What she didn't count on was our retaliation.

We struck even harder, the turtles had been consumed with anger even Leo. They attacked, taking out hundreds of her men and found her hiding in the middle of the facility. I was there, I watched them give her mercy when she didn't deserve it.

She just couldn't accept it though.

I hadn't spoken to them since that night, I was a coward and couldn't logically expect them to come after me. Not when Asami was set on revenge for her mother.

"I wonder if people ever get tired of revenge." I muttered out loud to the girls, neither of them looking at me. "Revenge seems to make the world go round."

"Can you please stop with the philosophy shit, it's starting to annoy me more so than your incessant talking in the cell had." Thing One snapped.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

I hadn't expected them to show up, that was for sure, but I especially didn't expect them to just burst in. The roof was made of glass for starlight, I'm guessing.

The glass rained down along with four figures. The turtles.

"Sorry, boys." Thing Two started. "But if you want her, you gotta go through us."

"You two?" That was definitely Raph, always so quick to underestimate the odds. "And who exactly are you two."

"So polite, I think I like it." Thing One whispered over to Thing Two, I was probably the only one who heard it. Unless the boys have super hearing.

"Well, I'm Rae." Thing Two said, "And this is my sister, Rose."

"You have something of ours."

I glared at Leo. "Hey, I am not an object!" I shouted, only receiving a look from Mikey. He gave me a weak smile, before glancing back at Rae and Rose.

"Again, this is going to go down in one of two ways." Rae stated, taking out dual dragon blades. She raised them in a stance. "Either you fight us to the death and win, or you lose."

Rose took out what looked to be a whip made of metal blades. An odd choice for a ninja, but a perfect weapon for an assassin. The perfect weapons for killers. "And we never lose." Rose added, her lips curling up to reveal canines.

As the two groups stared each other down red lights started to flash and siren was heard by all of us. I stiffened as I saw images flashing before me, something pricking the back of my neck.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought we were supposed to fight!" I vaguely heard Leo shouting from across the room, but my vision was completely dark.

All I knew was the pain in my neck, it was stretching to every cell in my body at an agonizingly slow rate. I let out a scream, I couldn't hold in the pain that taunted me with each breath I took. The scream had everyone in the room freezing in place.

That's when the fight broke out. I couldn't see them, my eyes were barely open and I didn't want to put the energy into something as pointless as sight.

Instead I listened to the sounds of metal on metal. I let it distract me from the pain spreading throughout my body, it was almost as if the mutagen was slowly moving through until there was nothing left of what once was.

Mutagen, yep they were turning me into a mutant a little too early.

"How do we stop that thing?"

I heard a faint chuckle at Leo's question. "Defeat us before the mutagen reaches her brain and you might be able to save her."

Rae's words had me struggling against my restraints. "She's got nothing to do with this," Another loud clang and then I could very clearly here the tearing of flesh. At least that's what I thought I heard before a very girlish yelp.

"We've heard those words before." That was Rose.

The pain was now manageable enough for me to open my eyes. I watched with blurry vision as Donnie came over to me. He was in front of me for a minute and then he ducked out of my line of sight.

In an instant I was free, Donnie pulled me away from the machine and held most of my weight for me. I couldn't stand even though the fight was nowhere near over.

June got away.

It was a shame too, she would have made a great addition to our little team. The machine was ready to inject her with mutagen mixed with the DNA of a Lion, pretty neat.

Sadly our due was just that, a duo.

I fought against their leader, Leo was his name. Raph was by his side, the three of us seemed to move together unlike what I had been used to while training. The robots were always stiff and some of their moves had seemed a bit forced, this was the real deal.

Rose was supposed to be occupying the other two, but I guess they were able to multitask.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Donnie lead June to a safe corner. "Just because you got her out of the machine doesn't mean she'll leave here alive!" I shouted to Leo as I dodged one of his swords.

"Wanna bet?" Was his simple reply as he threw his other sword into my Dragon Blade, making it fall from my hand.

I narrowed my eyes before pulling out another dagger and aiming for his head. Sadly he deflected me toward his brother, Raph used his sais to grab my other Dragon Blade. He was smiling now as if he had won.

"It's a good thing I have a gambling problem." I muttered under my breath before pulling another blade out, Raph and Leo's triumphant smiles dropping in an instant. "You didn't think I'd show you all my tricks right away, did you?"

I darted away from them and struck them below just below their knees, they fell.

When I saw the blood on the tip of my blades I snuck a glance at Rose, she was just finishing up on Michaelangelo. He fell to his knees as well. She let out a growl, her eyes finding Donnie and June.

"Sorry, Rae. I didn't think he would actually be able to get her out." She said as she stalked towards them.

I knew of her powers, but when she disappeared from my sight I still stiffened. In an instant she was in front of Donnie and June. June visibly cringed away from her and although she hadn't thought any of the Turtles would protect her, Donnie shielded her from Rose.

Donnie actually protected the weak human.

Though technically Donnie and the rest of his team were humans now. They wore the faces of teenage boys now, but they still held the turtle DNA they were born with. They were still much stronger and faster than the average human.

As Rose leaned over to finish what we had started, Leo rose to his feet. "They have nothing to do with this. We don't even know what you want, if you're gonna kill us let us go down with honor!"

I glanced at Leo, he stood on wobbly feet with blood pouring down the back of his legs. He used his sword to help him stand and he looked to us with a defeated look, he knew he was out skilled just like June had when we started up the machine.

Rose looked to me, silently asking what to do. I brought my hand up to signal her to wait, at least for now.

I took a step towards Leo. "Do you know what the term 'assassin' means?"

Raph let out a choked laugh. "Killer, is that what you are?"

"No, and assassin kills for a purpose. Whether that purpose is religious or political, but a mercenary. That's a little different." I told them, glancing back at Rose. "You see Rose and I, we're mercenaries. Only we're not here to kill you."

"Then why even bother with this whole fight? If you didn't want to hurt us?"

Rose let out a laugh much like mine. It reminded me just how alike we are. "I believe she said we're not meant to kill you, nothing about not hurting you."

I let out a sigh as I glanced back at Donnie and June. "The girl's free to go, I'd run before we change our minds."

June did exactly that, she ran. She didn't even look back at the boys before exiting through the main door. "For someone you were trying to protect, it doesn't seem like she felt the same towards you."

"Well, we are the reason that her closest friends died."

Leo's words sent a shiver down my spine. All throughout my life on the streets there was nothing to hope for, not until these turtles came out and started saving people.

Granted I knew I would never fight alongside them, I didn't expect them to have a dark history. Not many people would expect Manhattan's heros to have caused the death of it's citizens. I'd known that since first stepping into this facility, but they were talking about something else. Some other mass murder.

"Who sent you?" I glanced at Donnie.

"Look at you, right to the point."

Leo stood a little taller as he helped his brothers to their feet. "And why did they send you after us?" He asked.

I sighed, stepping next to Rose. I watched her lean over to whisper something outside of the turtles hearing. "Why are we even talking to them?"

I simply shrugged. "Haven't had any fun recently." The answer I gave her was short, but I knew she wouldn't question it. She never did so I kept calling the shots. We were partner's, but Rose was my sidekick for the sole reason that she didn't care enough to try and argue with me.

"Does the name, Asami, ring any bells?" I asked upon facing the boys.

I heard one of them faintly repeat her name, but all at once their faces fell. They now completely understood what was happening. "I mean, I don't like her all that much myself, but she pays surprisingly well."

"What if we just bought your services?"

The room went silent, the boys looking to their dimwitted teammate while Rose and I shared at look. We started to laugh, bringing their attention back to us. "I highly doubt you could beat her price."

"What'd she offer you?" Leo begged as he hobbled closer. "Tell us."

I glanced back at Rose who took a step forward. "She offered Shredder's head a silver platter." She shocked me in that moment, she took control.

I doubted she would actually switch sides without me, I couldn't help but worry though. I guess I did have a few doubt about our relationship as partners, but I knew she would never kill me if it came down to it.

Raph smirked, the boy had dark hair and green eyes. It gave him an edge I wouldn't expect from a hero. Then again their ragtag group didn't look like heros, they didn't look like Killer's either.

"We can surely help you with that once he comes out of hiding."

I smirked as well, glancing over the group. "Oh no, not in this time. We want his head before it was scattered in scars."

"And Asami can give that to you?" Leo asked.

"She's already got us halfway there," Rose glanced towards the ceiling that was now half caved in. "Now all we need to do is deliver you over and then she'll send us on our way."

Donnie shook his head. "That makes no sense, if she had the power to manipulate time she'd use it to save her mother. Why would she kill us now if she could go back in time kill us as babies?"

Rose went to retort, but I raised my hand silencing her. Even though I was able to move on quickly, I was glad that she had allowed me to continue with the talking. "Are you saying that she's double crossing us? Because we already know that."

"Then why work for her?"

"Because, she doesn't know she has the power to manipulate time." I laughed, looking around the facility. "This entire place is a beacon, and if you think we're just going to hand you over to that wench you're mistaken."

"Then why injure us?"

Leo held Raph back from attacking, an act I found quite amusing since none of them could hurt us. "What do you want with us?"

"A team up, but we needed to show you who you were dealing with." I finally explained. "We don't have the same morals as you, but we have a common goal."

"Shredder."

We all spoke at the same time meaning we were all on the same page. "But, this requires you to forget about the incoming Triceratons. We'll be going to the past to kill Shredder before he becomes the Shredder so they will still be on their way when we return."

Rose took a step forward, standing tall next to me. "By killing Shredder, it will drastically change the timeline and we will be the only ones who are aware of it."

"How much will change?" Leo asked.

"For starters, Karai will be raised by the Foot soldiers and trained to become leader. Shredder will have never taken over and hopefully if we time it correctly you will still be raised by Splinter." I didn't allow the boys to interrupt as I continued. "This will mean that Vixen never recruits the Original four, and they live."

This was it, that was what they needed to hear to say yes. Rose had insisted I just come out with it right away, but where's the fun in that when I can drag them through the mud a bit.

I knew when I saw all their faces fall that they were one hundred percent on board with our plan, their love for the girls would over power them. That's why they were so easy to take down, they were brought down by their human compassion that Master Splinter had taught them.

Although our plan had Karai going along the same path and it meant a much safer Manhattan, we would know better. Rose and I would be able to protect ourselves and now we had everything we needed.


End file.
